semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
Corva Bloodwhisper
1214 PB - Present '''Corva Bloodwhisper '''is the current Barbaricus Chieftain of the Blackskull clan and the daughter of Warchief Arkas Bloodwhisper. She was named in honour of the Kreedian General Corvus Xisor, who although has always been a staunch enemy of the Barbaricus, has proven countless times his strength over the armies of the world. Corva herself however has proven her strength many times over. Although she is the daughter of the Warchief, as with all Barbaricus, she had to begin from the bottom. Proving herself to be strong and tactically able, Corva was able to help lead a successful war against the Qilfolk of Pandora who have often plagued Helheim's surrounding Redlands, as well as another successful campaign against the Pandoran Stormcrow tribe after it tried to seize control of the Harache tribes from the honourable Genradi. Corva also frequently visits the arena within Helheim, being renowned as one of the most brutal and swift fighters within all of the Orcish Kingdom. History Early youth Corva was born to Arkas Bloodwhisper and his mate Grenla Ironsong. At a young age, Corva was already showing an adept ability at fighting, having already gained a reputation as a leader and fighter. While she was kind to her friends and companions, she was swift to enact justice on those who had wronged her. At the age of 11, Corva was tasked by her father to try and ascend through his new Barbaricus and earn a position of honour. Seeing this as a challenge, Corva left her home-camp and began to travel across Barbaricus lands, serving as a soldier for the Harache. Finally at the age of 12, Corva was appointed to the Legion's Blackskull raiders. The leader of the raiders was a descendant of the original Blackskull clan that had been conquered, and he himself was weak and foolish. During the battle of the Red fields, the Blackskull raiders were tasked by Warlord Skarzug Gorrunt with the mission of capturing a had-fought-for hill to the north of their position. Corva, simply a lieutenant to the chief, could not express her opinion, but she noticed a small position of what looked like Kreedians in the trees to the side of the hill. When she told the chief, he dismissed it as delusion, and not cause enough to stop the charge. Corva was quick to act on this weakness. Knowing that this charge would lead to a meaningless death, Corva challenged the chief to a duel for the leadership of the raiders. While Skarzug would not normally allow this during battle, the chief was eager to prove to his men his strength, and so he accepted. The fight did not last long, as Corva blocked the chief's lumbering attack and embedded an axe into his gut, killing him instantly. As the new chief of the raiders, Corva lead them to attack the hidden Kreedian position, slaughtering the entire band, and then successfully seizing the hill. When Skarzug asked as to what had happened, not a single one of the Blacksull revealed what Corva had done, partly out of fear and more obviously out of respect. They had chosen their new chief. The siege of Qil-aktah The Qilfolk had been leading a bloody war against the Orcs, and Warchief Arkas had ordered revenge to be taken upon them once and for all. Corva was once again within Skarzug's horde, leading the raiders as a front line company. After many skirmishes with the enemy they had finally reached Qil-aktah, the last fortress before they finally entered the Qillands, the homeland of the Qilfolk. Corva's company not only single-handedly survived the vanguard, but was able to slaughter almost 5 units of Qilfolk alone. After their monumental victory, The Blackskull had been seen to have redeemed themselves and were worthy of tribe status again. Corva was now a Warlord of a tribe, and would even be fit to lead armies in the future. After Skarzug was called to defend Helheim from the attacking elves, Corva was left in charge of the entire Warhorde. War against the Qilfolk Corva successfully lead her entire horde through the Qillands, despite the monumental danger the region posed and the inability to properly coordinate the loose horde. Restoring the strict military discipline her father always adored, the Warhorde became an army, and Corva its general. With this new reform, Corva swiftly crushed the armies of Qilfolk that defended their lands, and most famously burnt down their capital city, Korqilan. After this, Corva had solidified her reputation as a leader and warrior, and had done her father proud. She was apart now of the council of Warlords, and answered only to her father, the Warchief. = Category:Character